Without You
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: What if Reba and Jack Morgan had met before she met Brock? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Reba McKinney sat at her desk in her apartment, not focusing on the mountain of books she had to read. She was too busy dreaming about her first Christmas with her boyfriend. Jack Morgan is the one every girl wants, he's smart, caring, sensitive, hopeful, funny and just plain amazing. He has a little darker skin tone than Reba's pale complexion, big blue eyes, and lovely brown hair. Jack is twenty-five years old and working on his PhD in family and marriage therapy while Reba is twenty and working on her degree in middle school history education. Ever since last January, when they first laid eyes on each other, they have been dating and falling in love. Jack was now in the process of moving into Reba's apartment and searching for an engagement ring. Both of them had decided that they were going to spend Christmas in Arizona with JV, Helen, and Reba's three year old daughter, Velvet.

Reba was starring out the window when she felt two arms wrap around her neck. "Hi Babe," Jack whispered into her ear.

"Hi," She whispered back in a sadden tone. Jack let go of her and sat facing her on her desk then looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong? Worried about this weekend?"

"I'm scared Velvet won't like you or my parents won't like you and I love you so much that it would kill me if they didn't like you."

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"How are you sure, you haven't even met them before?" Reba questioned as she stood up and started pacing the length of the family room.

"How could they not love this?" Jack asked as he pointed up and down his body. Reba laughed at him.

"So true." Reba walked over to him and passionately kissed her lover.

* * *

><p>That Friday, Reba and Jack drove from Utah State University to Phoenix. As soon as they turned onto Reba's parent's street, Velvet ran out of her grandparents's house and stood on the porch, jumping up and down, waiting for her mom. Reba smiled as she turned into the driveway of her childhood home. She didn't realized how much she missed her daughter until she stood in front of her. Reba quickly jumped out of the car and ran up her daughter.<p>

"MOMMY!" Velvet screamed as Reba ran up to her. Reba quickly picked up her daughter and hugged her tight.

"Hi baby girl, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, mommy." Reba placed her daughter onto her hip and walked on the porch steps. "Whose that?" Velvet asked, pointing at Jack.

"Well, Velvet, this is Jack, he's mommy's boyfriend."

"Hi Jack," Velvet greeted with a smile. Jack walked over to her lover.

"Hi Velvet, your so pretty."

"Thank you, mommy says its all from her." Jack laughed before the three heard Helen and JV come out of house. Reba put Velvet on her feet and ran up to her parents.

"Hi carrot top," JV greeted his redheaded daughter as she hugged both of her parents.

"Hi mom, daddy. I have someone for you two to meet."

"Who baby?" Helen asked her only daughter.

"His name is Jack." At the sound of his name, Jack turned to look up at the porch from where he still stood on the driveway, talking with Velvet. Jack walked up to where his girlfriend stood with her parents.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. McKinney."

"Please call me Helen and it's nice to meet you Jack. I'm sure you are keeping our little girl safe."

"Of course, I won't let anything happen to your daughter or your granddaughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, they all gave me great ideas for this story, plus some of my own.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't Reba, non the characters I only own Velvet Claire McKinney and my not so amazing plot line**

**xoxo ~Holly Ann~**

The next day Reba was sitting in the middle of her parents' living room, helping them wrap presents for her three year old daughter while her boyfriend was getting to know Velvet.

"Does Jack know about Charlie?" Helen asked her daughter. Helen was talking about Charlie Battles. A good for nothing loser who left Reba once she told him she was pregnant.

"Yea and said, 'How could anyone abandon their child?' plus I won't bring him around Velvet if I didn't think he wasn't going to stick around."

"That good carrot top, you don't want to confuse her with a bunch of men." JV said as wrapped the last gift.

"I would never do that to her, plus I think that they will grow to love each other."

"Mommy! I want you to meet Sara!" Velvet said as she skipped into the room. Velvet pointed to empty air. "You can't see her, only I can but she says your pretty."

"Well tell her I say thank you. Now where is Jack?"

"Umm Reba! I'm not coming out there!" He called from Velvet's room.

"Why not?" Reba called out to her boy toy before walking down the hall to her daughter's room. "Jack what is going on?" She asked before she opened the door then died laughing. Her twenty- five year old boyfriend had makeup everywhere and was wearing a dress.

"Your daughter did it."

"You had to have let her."

"Of course I let her, I was being nice!"

"Come here." Jack walked closer to his girl. Reba kissed his lipstick covered lips."Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said before pulling him into the closest bathroom. Reba quickly removed all the makeup that her young child had put on Jack.

"Reba? How come your parents take care of Velvet?"

"Well, when Charlie left, both my parents and I knew that I need to support her financially, so Mom and Dad told me to find a collage in a close state and study something that was strong and support of."

"So you choose teaching thirteen and fourteen year old about American History?"

"Well, yea, I've always wanted to be a teacher."

"Reba, are you sure becoming a teacher is something you want to do with your life?"

"I've had to give up a lot of this for my little girl, but i wouldn't change it for the world."

"Reba, if you didn't have Velvet what you want to do?"

"Become a real estate agent but now I'll just put it off until Velvet gets older."

"You're a good mom, even if you not around her."

"Jack," Reba told him as warning.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Reba smiled and kissed his now clean lips. Reba then left the room so Jack could change out of her mother's dress.

"Velvet Claire McKinney!" Reba called out for the three year old.

"Uh-oh, Velvet, what did you do?" Helen asked her granddaughter.

"I put makeup on Jack," Velvet whispered guilty.

"Velvet," Reba said as she sat down next to her daughter. "You can't put makeup on guys."

"But he said I could."

"Well, he should have let you, okay?"

"okay Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Mommy? can i show you my smurf?"

"Of course." Velvet lead her mother to her room as Jack came out of the bathroom and turned toward the living room.

"Helen, Mr. McKinney, can speak with you?"

"Of course Jack."

"I love your daughter and I'm starting to love your granddaughter and I wanting to know if I could marry your daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Some people are wondering if there is going to be a Reba/Brock part of this story and that would be a HUGE.. I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't Reba, none the characters I only own Velvet Claire McKinney, Ryan Anthony McKinney, Sara McKinney, and Alexander McKinney and my not so amazing plot line**

**xoxo ~Holly Ann~**

It was late that night and Reba was laying in the middle of the lawn, watching the stars moving across the night sky. She was thinking about something everything when she heard the back door of her parents' home open and then close. She didn't feel the need to turn around because she was pretty sure of who it was. "Sis?" Ryan asked as he sat down next to older sister. Ryan is Reba's younger brother by a year. Ryan had come over earlier that day with his wife and son to spend Christmas with his mom and dad, and his older sister. "Why are you out here? The kids are asleep and mom, dad, Sara, and Jack are playing charades. The boy toy of yours, can not act." Reba laughed.

"Just thinking about everything. I found something out before we came down here and i have no clue what to do about it." Reba took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm pregnant again, Ryan and I don't want to tell Jack because I'm scared he'll leave." Ryan wrapped an arm around his sister.

"Charlie was just a douchebag."

"RYAN!"

"Well, he was. You were SIXTEEN and pregnant with his child and once you told him, he left!"

"Thank you Ryan, for telling me something I lived through."

"Well! You maybe older, but I want to take care of you, Reba. Jack doesn't seem anything like Charlie, in any way!" Both of them didn't hear the back door open or close or the foot steps the were coming towards them.

"Hey Ryan, can I talk to Reba?" Jack asked as he sat down other the other side of his girlfriend.

"Of course, and remember what I said, Reba," Ryan spoke as he got up and walked into the home. Reba was playing with her hands and couldn't bear to look at him.

"Hey, babe what's a matter?" Jack asked as he started to rub her back. Reba took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I have something to tell you."

"Well, I have something to give to you, I guess you could call it an early Christmas gift."

"Well, are you going to give to me, or just keep talking about it?" Reba asked with sarcasm. Jack handed her a wrapped box. Reba unwrapped it and revealed a small teal box. "Jack, is this what I think it is?"

"Reba Nell McKinney, I love you so much, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wonderful wife?" Reba shed a tear as she nodded, completely speechless. Jack opened the box and slid the ring onto Reba's finger before leaning in to kiss his new fiancee. "Now what did you want to tell me?" Reba took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm wondering if I should have Charlie come back into the story... I need your guys' help and I was thinking of having Brock try to break up Reba and Jack... opinions are needed, also do you want the baby to be a boy, girl, or twins ,and if boy/girl, girl/girl, or boy/boy twins?**

**Disclaimer:: I don't Reba, none the characters I only own Velvet Claire McKinney, Ryan Anthony McKinney, Sara McKinney, and Alexander Ryan McKinney and my not so amazing plot line**

**xoxo ~Holly Ann~**

It was early the next morning when Reba was awakened by two kids jumping on her bed. Once Reba was awake she grabbed all four legs and pulled them so the two kids would fall on the bed. Both two year old Alexander Ryan and three year old Velvet Claire were laughing before they got off the bed and each grabbed a hold of Reba's arms to pull her out of bed. "COME ON MOMMY! IT'S CHRISTMAS AND JACK SAYS HE HAS TWO SURPRISE FOR US! NOW COME ON!" Reba laughed at her daughter and got out of bed. Velvet and Alex let go of her arms and ran into the living room. Reba walked down the hall and ran into her brother. Ryan looked at his sister and handing her one of the gifts in his hands.

"Socare, did you tell him?" Ryan asked his older sister as they started to descend the wooden stairs.

"Yes, Ryan."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He was happy, to say the least, now shh about it," Reba told her brother as they turned into the living room. "Velvet, come here." Reba handed the gift back to her brother as her daughter walked over to her. She whispered something into Velvet's ear.

"Mommy's marring Jack and having a baby," Velvet blurred out. Everyone looked at Reba.

"Like your pregnant, now?" Helen asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom, I'm pregnant."

"And come I didn't hear about this?"

"Because I wanted to tell Jack first and I think that the two little ones want to open presents."

"YAYY!" The two kids screamed before they were handed a gift by their grandparents. After the kids were in Velvet's room with Ryan, Sara, Helen and JV, Jack handed Reba a medium size box.

"And what is this?" Reba asked her fiance.

"Well open it and find out." Reba carefully opened the box and revealed a small Yorkie puppy.

"Jack, she is adorable." Reba had a gleam in her eyes as she looked at small dog

"What do you want to name her?"

"Pebbles."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. Charlie Battles (Velvet's dad) is the name of Reba (McEntire's) ex-husband. He's not going to be in the story that much so I didn't want to spend a lot of time on his name, and I know now how to put Brock in this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this up, I just started high school. Just a little FYI:: This not set on a timeline, it is set around 2000.**

**Disclaimer:: I don't Reba, none the characters I only own Velvet Claire McKinney and my not so amazing plot line**

**xoxo ~Holly Ann~**

The next morning, Reba was packing up the car to head back to Utah when Velvet walked up her mom. "Mommy? I don't want you to leave." Reba smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Nana didn't tell you did she?" "Tell me what Mommy?"

"That your coming home with Jack and me."

"Yayy!" Velvet screamed before Reba put her in the car. Jack walked up to his fiancee and his soon-to-be stepdaughter.

"Ready?" He asked both of them. Reba nodded and helped her daughter climb into the car before getting in the car. Jack soon sat down in the driver's seat. Reba waved to her parents as they back out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, after ringing in the new year with her beau and daughter, Reba was had just gotten home from her doctor's appointment, she now knew that she was pregnant with twins, two little baby girls. Jack was at home, finishing up his school work and watching Velvet. Reba had finished her classes before the year ended and was now looking for jobs after the babies were born. Reba had called Jack on her way home and told him. He was shocked but soon got over it. Reba was now walking through the front door. Velvet dropped her doll and ran to the door. First she kissed Reba's pregnant stomach then reached her arms up her mom. Reba picked her up and smiled.<p>

"You how much Mommy and Jacky love you?"

"Till the moon and back," Velvet replied with a smile.

"Right, now what if I told you that you are going to have two little sisters?"

"Yay!" Velvet screamed before Reba sat her down. She pick up her doll and ran into her room. Jack walked over to her.

"How are my little girls?"

"They're good, perfect actually." Jack smiled and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
